


there were three of us in this marriage from the beginning

by anenglishwolf



Series: Steve and the Soldier [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Ancient History, Gen, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenglishwolf/pseuds/anenglishwolf
Summary: Bucky's gone.Isn't he?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and the Soldier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/376037
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title quote is Princess Diana.

The first eighteen months of marriage to the Soldier, for Steve, are glorious. Glorious, gorgeous, perfect bliss and peace. Heaven, you might say.

The nineteenth month, not so good. That’s when Steve begins to wonder if the Rusky, commie, goddamn _unAmerican_ bastard’s been stepping out on him.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that goes through his mind: _goddamn_ if they’re giving back the wedding presents.

He’s not altogether proud of this, as kneejerk responses go. 

Sure, there’s a nuclear blast, a flash of pain and heartbreak at the same time. But also, he knows that at least half of the Avengers think he was nuts to marry the Soldier in the first place. 

Oh, to _bed_ him, sure. Well, at least _maybe_.

But to actually take on that squirrelly, screwed-up psycho, that ball of wool/cat-toy nutjob? As a _spouse_? Lock himself in? 

Not one of them has said as much. They've been staunchly supporting him, shoulder to shoulder. But Steve’s no dummy: he can read microexpressions and Freudian mis-steps as well as any other natural leader of men (and ladies).


	3. don't stop believin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is, um, Kansas? Or Foreigner? Something like that.
> 
> Steve is still journeying through the wastelands of American soft rock.

But the hints, the red flags that keep popping up relentlessly... Steve can't ignore them forever.

Although he does make valiant attempts in that direction. He shuts his eyes, and whistles in the dark, and _trusts_.

He's longed for this love for so long. He can't just stop believing now.


	4. Chapter 4

However. Sarah Rogers didn’t raise no… Well, actually, she _did_ raise a damn fool, in many ways. And she’d never hesitated to say so, often, while patching up his wounds from yet another impetuous scrap, with a schoolyard or street-corner bully.

That’s when it wasn’t Bucky doin’ the patchin’ up. And the calling him a goddamn fool, into the bargain.

Oh, that hurts to think about. That’s a lump in the throat, and a tear in the eye.


	5. Chapter 5

But Bucky has very little to do with Steve's problems, just now.

Not unless you count the Soldier. And Steve has learnt better than that.

The Soldier — who is a stranger, really. _Really_. Even if he's one that Steve has allowed into home, hearth, heart, bed.

His behavior is becoming a problem. He’s been getting a little, shall we say, erratic?

...

He doesn’t always come home at night. Not anymore. Not lately. Okay, you happy _now_?

Ma would’ve called him an alleycat, the minute she heard about it. Too many of those in their neighborhood. She was used to giving some snappy no-nonsense advice, to weepy lovesick care-ridden women, who wept and drank tea at her kitchen table. Even as they implored Sarah Rogers to agree that Jim was a _good_ _man_ , and just _misunderstood_! He'd come around!

Sarah Rogers would have driven the Soldier out of her son’s home with the business-end of a broomstick, for this. When he finally _did_ deign to come slinking back home.


	6. Chapter 6

The thing is. 

When he _does_ finally deign to arrive — those mornings after a long cold solo night, for Steve—

He acts like it’s _nothing_.

Or more precisely, he acts just like normal. Comes in the kitchen door whistling, and kisses Steve on the cheek. Pats his butt, too, often enough.

And that’s _after_ his walk of shame, through the Avengers Towers lobby, up the elevators, mind you.

Although judging by the comments of the doormen, it’s less of a _walk of shame_ , and more of a cockwalk. _Cocky_. Cock-a- _hoop_. You get the gist.

Steve hasn’t been taken in for questioning by the NYPD Domestic Violence unit, regarding justifiable marital homicide, though.

Not yet.


End file.
